Le calvaire d'Ulrick ou le surnom abominable
by Miliampere
Summary: OS DEFI.    Après l'épisode   frontière  , Ulrick doit passer un mois en compagnie de Sisi. Mais cette dernière journée ne passera pas assez vite pour notre jeune lyoko guerrier...  Gros délire!


Le calvaire d'Ulrick, ou le surnom abominable.

Après l'épisode « frontière », Ulrick doit passer un mois en compagnie de Sissi. Mais cette dernière journée ne passera pas assez vite pour notre jeune lyoko guerrier.

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "canard"._

* * *

Vendredi matin au collège Kadik. Aujourd'hui était un jour parfait pour Ulrick qui – enfin – était libéré de son marché avec Sissi.

- Bon dieu qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour Jérémy et pour Lyoko moi !

- Hein…Quoi ? Oui chui réveillé !

Ulrick pouffa de rire dans son oreiller en voyant son compagnon de dortoir Odd. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin celui-là !

- Debout, faut pas qu'on soit en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Ahhh Ulrick, tu sais comment me parler dès le matin !

Ulrick passa tout le trajet de sa chambre au réfectoire à épier les recoins des couloirs.

- Eh calmos Ulrick, elle ne va pas te frapper non plus, c'est le jour de ta libération, tu devrais être content !

- Justement, elle va être encore pire aujourd'hui, alors déjà que Yumi me fait la gueule depuis un mois.

- Mais je croyais que vous deux c'était copain / copain et c'est tout.

- Hmprf.

Ulrick n'avait pas peur de Sissi elle-même, mais de la manière dont, tous les matins depuis un mois, elle le saluait le matin. Justement, la voilà…

- Mon canarrrddddd !

- Odd, tus moi, je t'en supplie.

Odd, avec ses cheveux gélifiés, explosa de rire alors que Sissi, la fille du directeur, se jetait dans les bras de son « petit-ami du mois » à grand renfort de cris.

- Sissi, t'es obligée de hurler de la sorte, c'est bon maintenant, et je te préviens à partir de ce soir, ce n'est même pas la peine de m'approcher !

Sissi fit une grimace féroce à Ulrick alors qu'ils entraient dans le réfectoire pour manger. Heureusement que Yumi était externe car la vision de Sisi et Ulrick ensembles dès le réveil n'était pas des plus réjouissante.

Heureusement pour Ulrick, Sissi n'avait pas pu changer de place pendant les cours, il avait donc des heures de pause entre quelques minutes de supplice, qu'il passait avec Odd, Jérémy et Aelita pour tenter d'oublier la peste qui lui servait de petite-amie.

- La prochaine fois que Jérémy se retrouve coincé dans l'au-delà de Lyoko je…

- Oui on le sait Ulrick, tu tentes de le sauver par tous les moyens, sauf celui de marchander avec Sisi la libération de Yumi.

C'est Aelita qui avait parlé, elle devait supporter les humeurs d'Ulrick, la présence de Sissi, la presque culpabilité de Jérémy, les blagues mal placées de Odd et les crises de jalousie de Yumi depuis un mois, et elle n'en pouvait plus.

D'un coup, un papier froissé arriva sur la tête de Jérémy puis sur la table d'Odd.

- Ohhhhh, un mot d'amour, surement d'Emilie. Ah non, j'ai rompu avec elle, euh… Justine alors ? Bon c'est euh…

- C'est Sissi banane ! Réplique doucement Aelita, et c'est pour Ulrick.

- Berk ! Cracha Odd en lâchant le papier sur la table de son ami, j'ai les doigts contaminés par un objet appartenant à une espèce d'alien génétiquement modifiée pour énerver le monde !

_« Coucou mon Canard ! On se retrouve à ma table pour manger ! Bisous mon caneton »_.

- Caneton ? Rigola Odd qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Ulrick. La vache, t'es monté en grade !

- La ferme !

Ulrick regarda ses trois amis rigoler alors que du coin de l'œil, Sissi lui faisait un bisou volant avec sa main. Il se retint de vomir.

- Salut Yumi !

Tentative d'approche ratée quand Yumi lui rendit un regard noir.

- Alors, c'était bien le cours de sport Yumi ? Demanda Aelita l'air de rien.

- Super…nul ! Saut en longueur, pourri à souhait, je…

- Mon Canard en sucre !

- Et merde encore elle… Maugréa Ulrick.

Sissi arriva l'air tout sourire alors que Yumi grinçait des dents.

- Tu viens manger avec nous, tu as promis, viens ! Les garçons nous attendent.

« Les garçons », à savoir, Hervé et Nicolas, faisaient de grands signes à Sissi et Ulrick, qui comptait les heures avant sa libération. Avec un regard pour ses amis qui partaient manger dans leur coin, il se tourna vers le déjeuner le plus long de sa vie.

Yumi broyait ses lardons entre les dents de sa fourchette. Aelita et Jérémy se regardaient avec désolation. Odd rigolait toujours.

- Canard en sucre, heureusement que ce n'est pas un « canard en plastique ».

Le grincement insupportable de la fourchette contre l'assiette fit taire d'humoriste.

- Arrêtes un peu avec tes blagues pourries Odd.

- Hey, t'excites pas Yumi, je croyais que Ulrick n'était que ton copain !

- Non mais… enfin oui mais… ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle… enfin qu'il…

A défaut de plus d'arguments elle avala les lardons écrasés.

- Mon dieu Hervé, tu es tellement drôle ! N'est ce pas qu'on s'amuse, hein mon canard ?

- Oh oui, c'est dingue, je m'étouffe de rire.

- Tu pourrais exprimer un peu plus de joie. Souris un peu !

- T'as déjà vu un col-vert sourire ? Non ! Alors laisse-moi.

Sissi grogna alors qu'Hervé riait sadiquement. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce crétin à sa table, il lui faisait de l'ombre devant Sissi.

Cours d'histoire pour la classe d'Ulrick. La préhistoire.

- Réveille-moi quand c'est fini. Murmura Odd avant de plonger son visage dans ses bras.

Un autre papier arriva sur la table d'Ulrick. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille?

_« Mon caneton d'amour. Tu m'emmènes au ciné après les cours ? »_

_« Peux-pas, je réviserai. Et arrête de m'écrire, j'écoute le prof. »_

_« Ne sois pas si méchant, et je sais que ce sujet t'ennui. »_

_« C'est toi qui m'ennuis pour l'instant. »_

_« Baisse d'un ton sinon je pourrais faire attirer des ennuis à ta petite chinoise ! »_

_« Si tu veux vraiment que je me mette à t'apprécier, ne t'en prend pas à mes amis. »_

- Mr Stern !

Et merde, le prof.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites circuler dans la classe ?

- Rien M'sieur.

Le prof le regarda quelques secondes puis retourna à son tour.

_« Oups, désolé mon canard en forme de cœur. »_

Canard en forme de cœur ? Cette fois c'est clair, plus niais tu meurs !

Le soir était enfin arrivé. Après avoir entendu tous les surnoms les plus stupides de la planète, passant de _« canarounet chéri »_ à _« caneton au fromage blanc »_, Ulrick pouvait enfin dire au revoir à cette idiote écervelée.

- Et que ce soit clair Sissi, j'ai joué le jeu pour te faire plaisir mais à partir de demain, c'est même pas la peine de m'approcher !

- Mais Ulrick, je ne suis pas si désagréable que ça !

- Non c'est vrai, comparé à un trolle des cavernes. Et encore je ne suis pas sur !

- Tu n'es qu'un goujat, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

- Au revoir Sissi.

- Mais attend, je… Ulrick… revient… mon canard… Caneton chéri adoré préféré… ULRICK !

Mais le garçon ne se retourna pas, il monta dans sa chambre, dans laquelle ô surprise, tout le monde l'attendait. Même Yumi, qui pour la première fois lui souriait.

- Alors, bonne journée mon canard ?

Ulrick attrapa son oreiller et le lança vers Odd. La bataille de polochon commença et les cinq enfants se mirent à rire à s'en casser la voix. Le calvaire d'Ulrick était enfin terminé.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
